Hollow's Grove
by xAlyssaRose x
Summary: I kinda remixed the classic Alice in Wonderland to a darker plot only because I wanted to give it a darker end. I believe not all fairy tales should end in happy endings


I kinda remixed Alice and Wonderland to create a darker theme because not all fairy tales need to end in happy endings. Hey people so this is my first posting so please be nice to me. If you have any comments or criticism don't be shy just share with me, I dont mind. I hope you like the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hollow's Grove<em>**

The dreams were always repeating. The war, the darkness that hung in the air above the small land. All the dragons, centaurs, giants, elves and many other creatures all live in fear of the darkness that hung in the air. This world reminded her of the Alice and Wonderland movie but this world wasn't happy not bright but all dark with evil. The witch had killed the Queen and was searching for something or someone.

Alice is seventeen and has some strange dreams that replay every night. This dream is more of a lost memory to her. She remembers the light green tree's before they became dark and broken. She remembers the wind that would blow a gentle summer's breeze, how the faeries's would flutter around laughing and 's where the dreams gets weird. Alice doesn't really remember anything from her childhood, she was found on the door step of an orphanage, but at the end of the dream little hands stretch out in font of her as if she's seeing it from their point of view. Then a small child's voice comes in and yells for her mother. That's the end of her repetitive dream and then Alice wakes up.

She looked at her alarm clock it was only 5:30. She got up from her Queen sized bed. She could smell the coffee that her mother made every morning. She opened her door to the strong aroma of the fresh brewed coffee. She descended the stairs to the first floor she craved the coffee even more. As always it would woke her up a little bit poured her coffee in her bright yellow coffee mug and walked back up to her room, to get ready for another uneventful day at high school. She got her hair and make-up done and got dressed. All the normal things to do to get ready. She said good-bye to her mom and walked outside. The air was cold and Alice could see her breath. She had grown up here, so the weather didn't bug her to much.

Alice had gotten a new car for her last birthday. It was a red Volvo she had loved it. She put the key into the ignition and the car purred to life. Her favorite song played on the radio. She was pulling out of the drive way when a car speed by and almost hit her. She hated people like that. She waited to see if anyone else was coming. She got on the road and headed to day consisted of stupid teachers and rude people. Nothing really changed except there was a new kid, Darien. He was the stupid person from this morning. All the girls loved him, with his dark brown hair, his abnormal golden eyes and who wouldn't notice his buff body. Alice didn't care though she just thought him another annoyance. She finished her day peacefully and alone.

She went through the week unexpectedly fast. No one paid her any mind except Darien. He would watch her like he needed to ask her something. She ignored him. That was until she saw him outside of school. He's car had broke down. She decided to help. She helped him start the car back up , but when he touched her a weird thing happened. A symbol appeared on her wrist and when she looked up to see Darien he was gone. His car still parked on the side of the had to be dreaming thing like that didn't happen. People just don't vanish. She heard her name being called, she opened her eyes to see a small pixie creature in font of her. She blinked a few times to see if it was real. The pixie laughed and spoke in an alien language to her then everything around her shifted. Her small bedroom vanished as if it never existed.

"What is this place?" Alice asked her self but spoke out loud.

"It's Hollow's Grove don't you remember it?" the pixie answered. She looked different more dark and soulless then when Alice first saw here.

"What are you?"

"I'm Nimble, a simple Hollow Grove Fearie." She had a wicked smile across her face.

"Why did you bring me here ?"

"Because you belong here. This is where you were born. And there's someone looking for you. And I'm ordered to bring you to her." Nimble stated to fly away then turned back to see if Alice was coming.

Alice walked after the Fearie and looked around. Everything seemed a little different the in her dream. The trees were dead, just like in her dream but it was if everything got worse. They had walked for a good twenty minutes when a castle came into view.

" What's happened here?" as if the question shocked the Fearie she turned to face Alice and when she looked she cold see a different person inside of Nimble.

"The witch, Red Queen, killed the Queen Tatiana and took over. She put a curse a horrible curse on all of hollows grove and all who live in it. You're the one to save us. You the rightful…." All of a sudden the dark Nimble returned and started to fly away in silence

"Nimble what was it you were saying?"

"Doesn't matter what I was saying it was of unimportance!" they arrived at the castle and the small Fearie headed down a long hallway to a set of oak carved doors. She had a smile on her face as she flew into the throne room. Alice hesitated for a moment and walked in. there was a glorious throne and seated on top of it was Red Queen. She walked to stand in front of her.

"My, what have you brought to my my dear Nimble?"

"It is Alice my lady!"

"Oh, my! Nimble you're to kind. You've brought me what I've been looking for. My dear niece." As Red Queen praised the Fearie, Alice looked around. She remembered what Nimble had told her. She slowly inched to the sword on the far wall. She needed to save the people of Hollow Grove. She reminded herself that no one or nothing could hurt her, this was her dream. She grabbed the sword and threw it straight toward Red Queen. She evaporated and took form in front of Alice again.

"My dear is that how you greet you Aunt?"

"No, that's how I greet a murderer and a witch!"

"That's too bad, I was hoping to keep you by my side but I guess not." Red Queen formed a sleek sliver knife and pushed it into Alice's body. "I really hoped to get to know you my dear Alice." She dropped her hand from the knife and walked out of the room with the final departing words, "not everything ends in a happily ever after"

Alice thought she would have woken up by now but the pain continued. The blood spilled from her like and endless fountain. She would have screamed but she felt no pain just peace. She closed her eyes and let death take her away from the dark and cruel world.

_OVER all the dream-built margin, flushed with grey and hoary light,  
>Glint the bubble planets tossing in the dead black sea of night.<br>Immemorial face, how many faces look from out thy skies,  
>Now with ghostly eyes of wonder rimmed around with rainbow dyes:<br>Now the secrets of the future trail along the silent spheres:  
>Ah, how often have I followed filled with phantom hopes and fears,<br>Where my star that rose dream-laden, moving to the mystic crown,  
>On the yellow moon-rock foundered and my joy and dreams went down.<br>As a child with hands uplifted peering through the cloudless miles  
>Bent the Mighty Mother o'er me shining all with eyes and smiles:<br>"Come up hither, child, my darling": waving to the habitations,  
>Thrones, and starry kings around her, dark embattled planet nations.<br>There the mighty rose in greeting, as their child from exile turning  
>Smiled upon the awful faces o'er the throne supernal burning.<br>As with sudden sweetness melting, shone the eyes, the hearts of home,  
>Changed the vision, and the Mother vanished in the vasty dome.<br>So from marvel unto marvel turned the face I gazed upon,  
>Till its fading majesty grew tender as a child at dawn,<br>And the heaven of heavens departed and the visions passed away  
>With the seraph of the darkness martyred in the fires of day.<em>

**Fantasy ****by George William Russell  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed it if not leave me a comment so that I can work on it. Thanks for reading it and sorry if you thought it to be boring or werid. :)<strong>


End file.
